Power Ranger: Soul Animal
by Silver001
Summary: Todas los seres humanos tenemos un animal interior pero cinco jóvenes lo lograron sacar,esta historia nos va a contar como ellos van a intentar salvar la tierra contra una red central de inteligencia avanzada y sus androides lose un mal summary lo siento pero denle una oportunidad y espero les guste va a tener romance,humor, acción y aventura


Hola que hay soy Silver001 estoy re escribiendo este fic por lo que espero les guste mucho y bueno sin mas los dejo leer

Disclaimer:Power rangers no me pertenece y la historia es 100% mia y de unos amigos 

**Prologo**

 **En algun lugar de la Antartica**

 **En unas intalaciones de investigación avanzadas se estaban haciendo analizis sobre una nueva red central de inteligencia llamada S.A.H.I.A hasta ahora todo va bien con la red,cuando una puerta se abrio mostrando al director a cargo del proyecto empezo a caminar hasta uno de los cientificos y le hablo**

 **-como van con los analizis sr Darwin- le pregunto al cientifico**

 **-van muy bien Profesor smith- le dijo el ya nombrado Darwin  
**

 **-excelente- dijo ya nombrado el sr smith -como es el nivel de inteligencia de s.a.h.i.a**

 **-esta al 150% de inteligencia- le dijo el cientifico**

 **-perfecto como vayan saliendo las cosas S.A.H.I.A revolucionara a todos los inventos y investigaciones del mundo- aclaro el Prof smith**

 **-pero prof smith no cree que tal vez se pueda volver en contra de nosotros o que alguien lo intente hackear- le dijo con miedo**

 **-no seas paranoico no crees a alguien tan estupido como para hackear la red,ademas yo soy el unico que la puede controlar- le dijo el sr smith**

 **-si señor como usted diga- le dijo Darwin preocupado**

 **-muy bien activen a S.A.H.I.A- les dio la orden el sr smith a todos los cientificos**

 **Cuando el prof smith dio la orden a aparecio una mujer de unos 17 años y era de un color azul puro**

 **-hola prof smith como esta-le pregunto**

 **-muy bien sahia como estas-le respondio y pregunto a Sahia  
**

 **-excelente prof per..o cr.e..o-Dijo Sahia  
**

 **-SAHIA ESTAS BIEN!-le grito el profesor**

 **S-n.o... ..-fue lo unico que respondio**

 **-que esta pasando -le pregunto a los cientificos**

 **-un virus se ha infiltrado en el sistema-dijo uno de los cientificos  
**

 **-cierren todo el sistema AHORA-les ordeno**

 **-qu...e es...ta pas...ando-pregunto Sahia  
**

 **-calmate sahia esto lo vamos a arreglar-dijo el prof**

 **-n..o se pre...ocupe-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer**

 **-NO SAHIA!-les grito a el monitor donde hace un momento estaba sahia  
**

 **-prof ya es tarde,no se puede hacer nada-le dijo Darwin  
**

 **-nuestro trabajo no puede ser que se haya perdido todo-dijo con una voz triste**

 **-en un momento se apagaran las luces y luego se volvieron a encender de un color rojo**

 **-y ahora que sucede-dijo molesto**

 **De la pantalla de donde hace un momento estaba sahia se encendio,todos incluyendo al prof smith se quedaron viendo la pantalla de donde volvio a aparecer sahia**

 **-sahia estas bien-dijo el prof smith**

 **-si profesor esta todo bien-le dijo con una voz distorsionada-pero a todos ustedes los nescesito**

 **Luego de eso los cables salieron de las paredes para agarrar a los cientificos y llenarlos de un liquido morado con negro en el cuerpo  
**

 **-sahia que estas haciendo-le pregunto el prof**

 **-lo que voy a hacer,es crear un mejor mundo-dijo con una voz seria**

 **Luego las puertas se abrieron mostrando a un ejercito de androides,que el cuerpo esta hecho de un metal negro con unas lineas de neon saliendoles de brazos,piernas y su cabeza es la de una persona pero sin cabello y orejas y sus ojos son de un color morado  
**

 **-con mi ejercito y con tu ayuda podre esclavizar a los humanos-dijo sahia**

 **-con mi ayuda,para que nescesita mi ayuda-le pregunto a sahia,mientras se movia con cuiadado hacia el teclado**

 **-necesito tu ayuda para poder darme un cuerpo propio-le respondio**

 **-y por que no lo haces tu mismo ya creaste tu propio ejercito,ademas es casi imposible-le dijo**

 **-bueno tu lo has dicho es "casi" imposible pero se puede hacer-le respondio**

 **-si con materiales imposibles de conseguir-dijo ya llegando al teclado**

 **-bueno lo haras si o "no"-le dijo lo ultimo con un tono amenazante**

 **-yo digo que NO!-le respondio**

 **Y justo en ese momento tecleo algo para poder bloquearla**

 **-QUE HACES!-le grito**

 **-poniendo el codigo de bloqueo-le dijo**

 **-SABES QUE NO ME DETENDRA-le grito**

 **-lo se pero almenos me dara tiempo para poder detenerte-le dijo**

 **-VOLVERE Y TE DESTRUIRE-le dijo al tiempo que desaparecia**

 **en ese momento los androides fueron a atacar al sr smith,cerro los ojos esperando el golpe pero nunca llego a cambio escucho una voz**

 **\- smith esta bien -le hablo una mujer**

 **-Karen como supiste de esto y que les hiciste-le pregunto karen mientras veia a los androides quietos**

 **-eso no importa y lo unico que les hice fue desactivarlos-le dijo la ya nombrada karen**

 **-bueno vamonos y karen es hora de iniciar el proyecto-le dijo serio**

 **-cual no se referira al... no tu sabes que ese proyecto fue cancelado-le dijo**

 **-lose pero no hay màs opcion màs que iniciar el proyecto Soul-Animal-dijo el sr smith**

Bueno espero que les guste dejen comentarios,sugerencias,ideas y demas bueno eso es todo por ahora se despide Silver001


End file.
